ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine and Lindy
Jasmine and Lindy, also known as Lismine, is the best friend pairing between Jasmine and Lindy Watson. For the cast pairing, see Olivia and Piper. Other Names *'Lismine' (Li/ndy and Ja/'smine') *'Jandy' (Li/'ndy' and Ja/smine) *'Jasdy '(Jas/'mine and Lin/'dy) *'Jindy '(J'/asmine and L/'indy) *'Lasmine '(J/'asmine '''and '''L'/indy) *'Jasmy' (Jasm/ine and Lind/'y') Moments Season 1 'The Pilot' *They (along with the rest of the gang) get in trouble for the party. *They both go to the party. *They hung out a bit in DITKA High School. *Jasmine complained to Lindy about being way behind on boys and Lindy told Jasmine that high school isn't just about boys. *They both saw Delia with four boys. 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' *Jasmine tells Lindy what her grade was in a recent test which was an A and Lindy tells her that her grade was and A+ *Lindy one-upped Jasmine. *Jasmine (and Delia, Logan and Garrett) helped Lindy when she was getting attacked by ten year olds. *Jasmine told Delia about Lindy taking her job. 'The New Guy' *They sat next to each other while doing mani-peddies. *They (along with the rest of the gang) hung out at Rumble Juice and in Lindy and Logan's basement. *They (along with Delia)didn't vote for Logan and Garrett's ideas. *They (along with Delia) both voted for mani-peddies. *They watched Amour Amour Amour with Garrett, Logan and Delia. *They (along with the gang) gasp when Tom explains his story. *They (along with the rest of the gang) voted to get rid of Tom. *Jasmine and Lindy sat with Tom at Rumble Juice and got annoyed when he told the same story again. *They both gave Garrett a weird look when he said that Tom was having a mini panic attack. 'Dear High School Self' *Jasmine is very curious to find out what Lindy is hiding. *Lindy tells Jasmine and the gang that she doesn't care about the letter she wrote when she was younger anymore. *Jasmine becomes mad at Lindy when she finds out what was in the letter. *When Logan was talking to Jasmine about her being wrong, Lindy said she was right. *When the gang were hugging, Jasmine and Lindy were next to each other. *They (along with Delia and Logan) ran out of the classroom when they saw the rat sitting on Garrett's shoulder. *In Delia's dream Jasmine and Lindy (and Logan, Garrett, and Delia) were speaking Delia's language (Delionics). 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' *Jasmine tells Lindy about her and Logan's spray. *Lindy tells Jasmine not to except too much from the spray. *Jasmine felt bad for Lindy when Logan was torturing her. *Jasmine asked Logan to let Lindy in the project and although he declined, she let Lindy in anyway. *When Lindy tells the gang how happy she is to be in the group, Jasmine hugs her. *Jasmine and Lindy(and Delia and Garrett) vomited on Logan. 'Lindy-Licious ' *They both had some boy trouble. *Jasmine (along with Delia) told Lindy about Cole having a crush on her. 'Merry Miss Sis' *They were sitting next to each other at lunch *Lindy held Jasmine's hand across the table *Lindy tells Jasmine to stay away from Dean - who is a bad boy - showing she's trying to protect her *It was revealed that Lindy always protects Jasmine from boys, possibly meaning she wants Jasmine to be with the right guy *Jasmine and Lindy both seemed the most revealed when Logan stood up Season 2 'Slumber Partay' *Lindy invites Jasmine (and Delia) to her slumber party *They had fun together *Jasmine(andDelia) loved Lindy's party and she said she can't wait for the next one and smiled 'Logan Finds Out!' *Lindy seemed upset that Jasmine never told her that she really likes Logan * Even though Lindy seemed a little weirded out about Jasmine liking Logan, she still seemed supportive about her crush *Lindy called Jasmine sweetie *Jasmine asked Lindy (and her friends) to keep her secret and Lindy encourenged Jasmine to tell Logan her feelings for him * After Logan had recolided with Erin and left Rumble Juice with her, Jasmine almost cried over him. Lindy asked Jasmine if she's okay in a worried tone, and she said no. Lindy then said, "You know I'm always here for you, right?", and Jasmine said, " Of course", whilst almost crying and Lindy hugged Jasmine. 'Food Fight' *Jasmine asked for Lindy's (and Delia's) advice on babysitting *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in Rumble Juice *They hung out together 'Stevie Likes Lindy' *They hung out together at Rumble Juice *Lindy wanted Jasmine to introduce her to Stevie, which she did *Jasmine called Lindy the forth richest person in the conversation *They were sitting next to each other on the couch in the basement Trivia Similarities *Both are female. *Both got in trouble for the party. *Both go to DITKA High School *Both have brown eyes. *Both are very smart. *Both have the same Spanish teacher, Mr. Leech. *Both(along with Delia) love mani-peddies. *Both had a crush on Tom Bigham. *Both wear contact lenses. * Both hang out at Rumble Juice. Differences *Lindy has blonde hair while Jasmine has brown hair with highlights. *Jasmine plays the cello and Lindy does not. *Lindy does gymnastics while Jasmine doesn't. *Jasmine is kind of boy crazy while Lindy is not. *Jasmine is afraid of Flamey the dog while Lindy is not. *Lindy has a brother and Jasmine doesn't. *Jasmine is a fashionista and Lindy is more interested in school. *Lindy wants to stay healthy and Jasmine doesn't care. Facts *Lindy became friends with Jasmine when they were little because she saw Jasmine hitting Logan with her backpack. *They went to Fireman Freddy's when they were little along with Garrett, Delia and Logan. *They've known each other since third grade. Trademarks *'Number' - 12 because Lindy has 5 letters in her name and Jasmine has 7. 5+7=12 *'Colour' - Brown because they both have brown eyes. Gallery Category:Character Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Category:Character Relationship Category:FanFiction Category:Friends Category:Jasmine Category:Lindy